FREDDY
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: (Défi que j'ai lancé à Céline Alba.) Elizabeth Keen et Raymond Reddington tentent de couper l'herbe sous le pied à un tueur un soir d'Halloween. Déguisements, confidences et Lizzington sont au rendez-vous. Venez-lire ce petit bijou !


**Bonjour à tous. Voici le résultat d'un petit défi proposé à Céline Alba qui a gentillement accepté d'y répondre en cadeau pour mon anniversaire, qui n'était autre que le 31 octobre. Elle m'a autorisée à faire quelques retouches et à publier cette charmante fic. C'est donc avec plaisir que je partage mon cadeau avec vous, amis lecteurs de fanfictions sur TBL. Amatrices de Lizzington vous allez adorer... Bonne lecture ! Et encore un grand Merci à toi Céline !**

**FREDDY**

En ce 31 octobre de l'année 2014 après Jésus Christ, tout le monde au sein du bureau de poste discutait de la soirée à venir. Certains se déguiseraient et d'autres pas. Donald Ressler, moins déprimé depuis quelques temps, avait demandé à Elisabeth Keen de l'accompagner à une soirée dans son immeuble. Et, elle avait accepté. Il avait été acté qu'elle s'habillerait en Catwoman et lui en Spiderman. Si Donald avait des idées derrière la tête concernant cette soirée, Liz n'en avait pas. Ou pas vraiment. Peut-être un peu quand même. Elle ne se posait pas trop la question en fait. Donald était charmant et sortir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Oublier Red aussi, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques heures. Son chaperon allait évidemment avoir du boulot ce soir-là, ce qui donnait une raison supplémentaire à Liz de vouloir se rendre à cette soirée et que Red en fut informé. Si lui s'abrogeait le droit d'avoir une vie privée, elle n'allait pas s'en priver elle non plus !

Elle rentra chez elle (ou plus précisément au motel où elle logeait) et se changea. Ce soir, elle n'était plus l'agent Keen, du FBI. Elle était Catwoman. Quand on frappa à sa porte, elle regarda sa montre. Don était en avance.

Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec…

— Eh bien, Lizzie, quelle tenue !

— Bonsoir Red. Je ne vous attendais pas.

— Je sais. Vous attendez Donald. Cependant…

— Quoi ?

— Je peux entrer quelques instants ?

Elle lui céda le passage et referma la porte. Il embrassa du coin de l'œil la chambre du motel en faisant la grimace.

— Je pourrais vous loger dans des endroits plus confortables, Lizzie.

— Je ne veux pas de votre argent, Red. Et je suis très bien ici.

— Vous êtes ridicule, parfois.

— Bon, je n'ai pas toute la soirée donc…

— I ans de cela environ, j'étais en France, sur la Côte d'Azur, quand j'ai été mis en relation avec un certain Yann Desprès. Son nom ne vous dit peut-être rien mais il est également connu sous le nom de Richard Coburn, de Moktar Hassan, de Roberto Giani ou encore Boris Chevkov.

— Je me souviens avoir vu quelque chose dans les fichiers d'hommes recherchés pour meurtres sur votre Richard Coburn. Et ?

— Il est à Washington ce soir. D'après ma source, il doit se rendre à une soirée pour remplir un contrat.

— C'est un tueur à gages ?

— Oui et non. C'est plutôt un psychopathe qui prend plaisir à tuer. Parfois, on fait appel à lui pour les crimes les plus atroces.

— Qui peut payer pour ça ?

— Ceux qui pensent que la terreur est plus importante que l'acte. Une vie humaine qui disparaît, on en voit tous les jours. Mais la mémoire collective ne retient que l'atrocité des faits. On tue d'une balle et tout le monde s'en fout. On tranche une tête en montrant la vidéo sur internet et tout le monde est horrifié. Pourtant, un crime reste un crime. Desprès ou Coburn, c'est l'exécuteur du Diable, Lizzie.

— Et vous en êtes l'intermédiaire.

— Lizzie…pas avec lui. Lui, je l'ai rencontré une fois et il m'a fait peur. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux comme les siens. Vides. Sans âme.

— Où a lieu cette soirée ?

— Dans un immeuble sur New York avenue. J'y suis attendu avec une…amie.

— Eh bien allez-y et tenez-moi au courant !

— L'amie, c'est vous, Lizzie.

— J'ai d'autres projets pour la soirée, Red.

— Annulez-les !

— C'est ça ! Vous accourez et j'abandonne tout pour vous suivre. Désolée, mais j'en ai marre de jouer à ce petit jeu pour vous. Ce soir, j'ai envie d'autre chose.

— Vous préférez passer la soirée avec Donald plutôt qu'avec moi ? Vous préférez le voir faire tout ce qu'il peut pour vous séduire plutôt que de venir avec moi traquer un psychopathe ? Lizzie…allons…

— Demandez à Samar de vous accompagner ! Elle est très efficace et passera sans peine pour votre amie.

— Ah, revoilà la jalousie ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Le fait est que je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée avec elle mais avec vous. Et, de plus, c'est vous la plus qualifiée pour débusquer un psychopathe.

— Normal, j'en côtoie un tous les jours ou presque. Et pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas jalouse.

— Admettons. Écoutez, Lizzie, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous sur cette affaire.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air las.

— Je préviens Donald pour le changement de plan. Et Cooper aussi afin qu'on puisse avoir des renforts là-bas.

— D'accord. Comme vous êtes sensée être mon amie, je vous emmène. Dites-le à Donald !

— Et puis quoi encore ? Je dois me montrer amoureuse avec vous ?

— Non, j'ai dit une amie, Lizzie. Pas une maîtresse.

— C'est quoi la différence pour vous ? Expliquez-moi !

— Une amie c'est une femme avec qui on ne couche pas…ou pas encore. Ou avec qui on a couché autrefois.

— Il y a des questions que je ne devrais pas poser. Je le sais pourtant mais je m'obstine, des fois que vos réponses puissent me surprendre. Or, ce n'est jamais le cas.

— Vous ne posez jamais les bonnes questions non plus.

Elle appela Don et Cooper. Il fut aussitôt décidé que toute l'équipe se rendrait à cette fameuse soirée…sauf Harold Cooper. Samar serait en sorcière et Aram en zombie.

— Vous allez à cette soirée habillé comme ça ?

— Non, mon hôtel étant sur le chemin, nous allons nous y arrêter pour que je me change.

— Bien. Alors allons-y !

Une fois à l'hôtel de Red, elle attendit un moment et le vit ressortir de sa chambre déguisé en Batman.

— Vous l'avez fait exprès, hein ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Votre tenue…

— Batman et Catwoman, ensemble, c'est parfait, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Batman a vieilli.

— Mais le noir lui va si bien.

— Comment saviez-vous en quoi je devais m'habiller ?

— J'ai mes sources, Lizzie.

— Samar…elle vous fait des confidences en position allongée ?

— J'ai une préférence pour la position debout. Contre un mur par exemple. C'est très sportif mais…

— Arrêtez, je ne veux pas en savoir davantage sur vos petites habitudes ! Pas sur celles-ci du moins.

— Dommage ! Cela enrichirait notre relation.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi !

Il ne répondit pas et lui prit le bras.

— Allez, belle minette, on part chasser le méchant ?

— Appelez-moi encore une seule fois comme ça et vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de tester le moindre mur, Red !

— Mais c'est qu'elle grifferait !

Il éclata de rire. Elle n'était pas contente. Pas contente du tout ! Elle voulait passer la soirée loin de lui, avec Donald, ne plus penser à lui, ne plus l'avoir dans ses parages, ne plus…bon sang, cet homme la rendait dingue ! Avec lui, elle perdait son calme plus souvent qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds mais également, elle le reconnaissait, de pouvoir l'y remettre avec douceur et gentillesse.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble où se donnait la soirée, Red remit son carton d'invitation au portier qui leur ouvrit afin qu'ils accèdent aux ascenseurs menant au 6ème étage. C'est là que la soirée se déroulait.

Il la regarda à la dérobée. Elle était belle, très belle et, ce costume de Catwoman, dévoilait des courbes incendiaires. De ses jambes effilées à son cou gracieux, en passant évidemment par une poitrine généreuse sans l'être trop, il la trouvait simplement magnifique. Beaucoup plus à son goût que n'importe quelles autres femmes qu'il puisse connaître ou avoir déjà connu. Elle remarqua le regard de Red sur elle mais ne dit rien et fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Néanmoins, il la troublait. Sa façon de la regarder la troublait. « Maudit sois-tu Raymond Reddington ! ».

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une fête qui battait déjà son plein. Ils dénombrèrent 3 fantômes plus ou moins réussis, un Superman, le Spiderman de l'équipe en compagnie d'une infirmière qui semblait le trouver captivant, 5 Frankenstein (très à la mode cette année), 4 vampires masculins, 3 vampirellas, etc…Une bonne soixantaine de personnes, au bas mot. Ce qui n'allait pas rendre leur quête plus facile, au contraire.

Quand Donald les eut repérés, il ne dit rien mais s'arrangea rapidement pour se trouver près d'eux. Surtout de Liz. Ils étaient accoudés au comptoir en attendant qu'on leur serve un liquide rouge vif dans des verres bleutés.

— Vous croyez que c'est de la grenadine ?

— Avec de la vodka ou du gin, sûrement.

Elle lui murmura :

— Je suis en service, Red.

— Je crois que vous pourrez supporter un verre, non ?

— Pas plus !

— Fillette !

Donald saisit l'occasion pour s'approcher, son infirmière toujours collée à lui. Il avait fait une conquête. Il s'adressa au barman et se mettant contre Liz. Il faut dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde au bar.

— Je peux avoir deux verres du cocktail maison, s'il vous plaît ?

— Bien sûr, monsieur. Votre amie à l'âge de boire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je crois. Dites, Alice, vous avez quel âge ?

— 24 ans.

Red se retenait de rire. Donald avait trouvé une fille prénommée Alice. Trop drôle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

— Alice…comme celle du Pays des Merveilles ?

— Absolument, monsieur. Ma mère s'appelle Carol et mon père Lewis. Ils ont trouvé amusant de me prénommer Alice.

— Ils ne manquent pas d'humour vos parents.

— Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ils sont lourds !

— Allons, jeune Alice, voyez les choses du bon côté. Ils auraient pu vous appeler Natricia. Et vous, cher Spiderman, vous vous appelez comment ?

— Donald.

Et là, il ne put plus du tout retenir son fou rire.

— Si Walt Disney se cache parmi les fantômes de la soirée, il ne faudra pas s'en étonner.

Liz commença à trouver que Red allait trop loin. Elle lui prit le coude.

— Red, ça suffit. Vous embarrassez Donald et Alice.

— Pardon, jeunes gens. Je suis désolé. Je m'appelle Raymond et mon amie Liz.

— Raymond…C'est un prénom de vieux, ça !

Ce fut au tour de Don et Liz d'éclater de rire.

— Bon, Lizzie chérie, vous m'accordez une danse ?

— Liz, ce n'est pas votre père ?

Cette jeune Alice se défendait bien ! Donald la regarda avec admiration et Liz avec beaucoup d'amusement.

— Si, mais il ne le sait pas encore !

— Lizzie, vous dansez ou vous êtes venue jacasser ?

— Vous êtes vexé, Raymond ?

Sans répondre, il la conduisit sur la piste de danse improvisée au milieu du salon. Là, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra assez fort contre lui pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il n'était pas si vieux que ça.

En sentant le corps encore ferme de son compagnon, Liz comprit qu'il avait été vexé. Ainsi donc, on pouvait l'atteindre rien qu'en parlant de son âge…intéressant.

— Vous l'avez cherché, Red.

— Cette gamine ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.

— Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête. Ce n'est pas si grave. Et puis, c'est vrai que vous n'avez plus 20 ans.

— La question n'est pas là.

— Elle est où alors ?

— Vous me trouvez vieux, Lizzie ?

— Non. Mais pour Alice, vous l'êtes sans doute. Je parie que son père est plus jeune que vous.

— Je me fous d'Alice. C'est à vous que je pose la question.

Il caressa son dos.

— Vous n'êtes pas vieux. Ça vous va ?

— Mais trop vieux pour vous.

— Red…à quoi vous jouez, là ?

— A rien. Oubliez.

— Red ?

— Vous avez repéré quelqu'un dans cette foule ?

— Non. Seulement nos amis. Et vous ?

— Non plus. C'est la plaie tous ces déguisements ! Pour peu qu'il porte un masque et il va falloir attendre qu'il passe à l'action pour le démasquer.

— Il va sûrement porter un masque, vous savez. Si ses yeux sont si étranges que vous le dites, il ne va pas prendre le risque de croiser le moindre regard. Il n'a aucune marque distinctive, quelque chose qu'on pourrait remarquer ?

— Non. C'est un homme de taille moyenne, de corpulence classique, parfaitement comme les ¾ de la population. Ce qui rend d'ailleurs toujours ses changements d'identité plus aisés.

— On fait comment alors ? On attend le massacre ?

— Il faut trouver sa cible.

— Nous avons pu récupérer la liste des invités.

— Et ? Des notables ou célébrités ?

— Il y a un journaliste du Post, une présentatrice de la météo sur FOX 5, un assistant du gouverneur du Maryland et une actrice de sitcom.

— Je mise sur la présentatrice météo.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle est plus en vue que les autres et FOX est un groupe média influent ici.

— Cela dit, les autres aussi peuvent être importants. Tout dépend de qui a commandité quoi.

— Vous et moi, on s'occupe de la présentatrice. C'est quoi son nom ?

— Tacha Carpenter.

— Bien. Je vais la jouer grand fan. Il faudrait que vous puissiez prévenir Samar d'aller draguer le journaliste, Aram va parler à l'assistant du gouverneur et Donald ira voir l'actrice. Enfin, si Alice veut bien le lâcher un peu.

— Je vais aller aux toilettes et je vous rejoins près de Miss Carpenter. Je sais que les autres ont des oreillettes mais, comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas eu le loisir de pouvoir m'équiper. Je vais prévenir Cooper.

Elle se rendit aux toilettes et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir Samar quelques minutes plus tard. Elles vérifièrent qu'elles étaient seules avant de discuter.

— Du neuf ?

— Red pense que la victime pourrait être un des 4 noms que nous avons repéré. Vous devez aller draguer le journaliste. Dites à Aram de s'occuper de l'assistant politique et Donald va voir l'actrice. Red et moi, on se charge de la présentatrice météo.

— Bien. Et ça se passe bien avec Reddington ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Pour rien.

— A ce propos, Samar…évitez de lui faire des confidences sur ma vie privée. Je n'aime pas trop cette ingérence surtout quand il peut s'en servir contre moi.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

— Je pense que si. Que vous couchiez avec lui, c'est votre problème et le sien, mais ne lui parlez plus jamais de moi.

— Je ne couche pas avec lui, Liz.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. Je ne l'intéresse pas. Il a une femme dans sa vie et pour elle, il en oublie toutes les autres.

— Cela me surprendrait beaucoup de sa part. Surtout qu'il est sans cesse sur mes talons ! Un vrai ange gardien ! Sans les ailes et l'auréole, cela va de soi.

— Justement.

— Quoi ?

— C'est vous la femme dans sa vie, Liz.

— Mais…il n'y a rien entre nous !

— Il y a énormément entre vous. Vous pouvez le nier mais en vous regardant danser ensemble, on voit qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre vous deux. Le courant passe. Alors même si vous n'avez pas concrétisé, croyez-moi, lui en meurt d'envie. Et votre jalousie tend à prouver qu'il en va de même pour vous.

— Vous avez bu combien de cocktails ?

— Aucun. N'attendez pas, Liz. Cet homme vous veut, vous. Et un homme comme lui, on ne le laisse pas passer.

Liz était à court d'arguments. Que dire ? Elle avait bien sûr remarqué quelques changements d'attitude chez Red. Il était plus…séducteur. Cela avait commencé quand elle avait admis qu'il n'était pas son père. Sans doute avait-elle aussi changé d'attitude envers lui car il commença dés lors à jouer sur les malentendus, à parler de jalousie, ou à évoquer des éléments privés voire très privés. Elle devait alors bien reconnaître que cela compliquait singulièrement sa relation avec lui. La tension sexuelle n'aurait jamais du apparaître entre eux. Et pourtant…

Elle sortit des toilettes, pensive, et alla rejoindre Red qui discutait aimablement avec la présentatrice.

— Ah, Lizzie ! Venez que je vous présente Tacha.

— Bonsoir Melle Carpenter. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Depuis le temps que Ray me parle de vous !

— Il est très gentil, votre ami.

— Je sais, oui.

— Mais vous savez, c'est mon mari qui fait le plus gros du travail. C'est lui le spécialiste météo, moi je ne fais que présenter.

— J'ignorais que vous étiez mariée.

— Personne ne le sait, Raymond. Les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir que j'ai une vie privée normale, rangée, avec deux enfants magnifiques qui sont ma plus belle réussite.

— Ils ont quel âge ?

— 9 et 5 ans.

Elle continua à parler de ses enfants pendant que Liz observait discrètement les autres invités. C'est quand elle vit Freddy qu'elle comprit.

Tout se passa très vite.

Elle écarta Tacha qui heurta violemment la table derrière elle et fut elle-même écartée par Red qui reçut le coup de faucille à la place des deux femmes.

Elle se remit debout et empêcha Freddy de donner un autre coup à Red. Dans la lutte, son masque tomba et Liz croisa son regard. Red avait raison.

Aussitôt, les cris alertèrent les autres agents qui vinrent vers eux. Freddy se sentant sur le point d'être arrêté prit la tangente. Il écarta à coups de faucilles tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et atteignit les ascenseurs en blessant une douzaine de personnes en moins de 3 minutes. Certaines plus grièvement que d'autres.

Red et Liz se lancèrent à sa poursuite et montèrent dans l'ascenseur suivant. Il était blessé à l'épaule et saignait beaucoup.

L'ascenseur amorça sa descente et…s'arrêta brutalement. Ils furent un peu secoués. Immédiatement, Liz appuya sur la sonnette d'alarme. Une fois. Deux fois. Au bout de la dixième tentative, elle eut enfin quelqu'un.

— Nous sommes coincés dans un ascenseur d'un immeuble sur New-York Avenue.

— Combien de personnes ?

— Deux.

— Je vais envoyer un dépanneur, madame. Surtout restez calme.

— Nous sommes très calmes. Combien de temps ?

— Un soir d'Halloween, il faut compter environ 30 minutes.

— Tant que ça ?

— Vous n'êtes pas les seuls sur Terre, madame. Ce soir, j'ai 25 ascenseurs en panne ou défectueux, et seulement 3 hommes en service. Donc, pardon pour l'attente mais nous faisons ce que nous pouvons.

— J'ai un blessé avec moi, ça compte ?

— Seulement s'il est mourant.

Et l'autre raccrocha. Elle se tourna vers Red.

— Ça va, vous ?

— Difficile à dire. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché l'épaule.

— Laissez-moi voir.

— Lizzie…

Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda la blessure. Il ferma les yeux.

— C'est assez profond. Il faudrait que je puisse arrêter l'hémorragie avant que vous ne perdiez trop de sang.

— Vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

— J'ai juste…ce que j'ai sur moi. Et sur vous.

— Vous pouvez déjà enlever vos gants.

— Et vous devez retirer le haut de votre costume.

— Euh…Lizzie…ça ne va pas être possible.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est un tout. Et je n'ai pas grand-chose dessous.

— J'ai déjà vu des hommes en caleçon, Red !

— Je n'en doute pas sauf que je ne porte pas de caleçon. Vu comment me colle ce truc, j'ai opté pour autre chose de plus…enfin…vous voyez ?

— Non…je crains de voir !

— Un boxer.

— J'ai eu peur que vous me disiez un string !

— J'ai hésité, figurez-vous !

— Bon, vous enlevez votre tenue ou vous voulez mourir ici ?

— J'ai toujours fantasmé sur le fait que vous me demandiez de me déshabiller devant vous.

— N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui vais vous soigner, Red ! N'oubliez pas ce petit détail qui peut faire une grande différence.

— Si on ne peut plus plaisanter… !

Son épaule lui faisait vraiment un mal de chien. Il se contorsionna dans tous les sens pour essayer d'enlever le vêtement mais grimaçait à chaque mouvement de bras. Liz eut finalement pitié de lui.

— C'est bon ! Je vais vous aider. Mais attention à vous ! A la moindre remarque, je vous laisse vous faire mal tout seul !

— Pigé.

Elle l'aida tant bien que mal et il se retrouva bientôt en boxer devant elle. Il s'appuya immédiatement contre les parois de l'ascenseur afin de cacher autant que faire se peut les cicatrices sur son dos et s'assit sur le sol. Fort heureusement pour lui, sa blessure était légèrement en dessous de l'épaule et au-dessus de son thorax. Son muscle était largement entamé, ce qui expliquait la douleur lancinante.

Liz, quant à elle, évitait de regarder autre chose que la blessure, accroupie près de lui.

— Il nous faudrait de l'eau pour nettoyer.

— Je n'ai que de la salive sur moi.

— Merci, moi aussi.

— C'est moche ?

— C'est profond, surtout. Mais quelques points de suture et vous serez comme neuf.

— Lizzie...

— Oui ?

— Je n'ai jamais couché avec Samar. Depuis quelques mois, je vis comme un saint, vous savez.

— J'ai du mal à le croire.

— Et pourtant…je ne suis pas du genre volage.

— Depuis quand ? 5 minutes ?

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que…quand j'ai une femme dans la tête, les autres n'existent plus.

— Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse dans votre lit et après, vous passez à la suivante ?

— Non. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi.

— J'ai du mal à vous imaginer fidèle.

— Vous pensez toujours le pire de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas toujours, non, mais vous m'avez rarement donné l'occasion de penser beaucoup de bien de vous non plus. Bon, je vais tenter de faire un garrot.

— Lizzie…attendez.

Si elle faisait ça, elle verrait son dos. Il faudrait qu'elle passe derrière lui pour entourer la blessure. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

— Quoi ? Vous avez peur d'avoir mal ?

— Lizzie, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant.

Elle soupira.

— Je vous écoute.

— J'ai eu un accident de voiture assez grave, il y a 20 ans. Dans cet accident, je fus brûlé et notamment dans le dos. C'était le soir de Noël. Je n'étais pas le seul impliqué et mes associés, dirons-nous, de l'époque ont cru bon de devoir me mettre à l'abri. Alors ils m'ont fait sortir du pays et ont mis ma famille sous la protection de l'État. Je ne l'ai appris qu'à mon réveil, plusieurs semaines plus tard, dans un hôpital de Tokyo.

— Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça, Red ?

— Pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas de fausses idées sur l'origine de mes cicatrices. Ce sont des brûlures, certes, mais qui sont sans aucun rapport avec les vôtres. Vous comprenez ?

— D'accord. Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler.

— Je sais. Et pour ma famille, maintenant, vous savez.

— Je le savais déjà.

— Comment ?

— Je vous soigne d'abord, si vous voulez bien.

— Parlez-moi pendant ce temps.

— Red…ça va aller, je vous le promets. Je vais être tellement douce que vous ne sentirez rien.

— Vous voulez parier ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui et noua ses gants ensemble afin qu'ils puissent être assez longs pour entourer la blessure qui s'effilait de haut en bas. En passant sous son aisselle, elle l'effleura mais continua. Chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, il tressaillait et se tendait.

— Red, détendez-vous.

— Je ne peux pas. Lizzie…merde, je ne peux pas !

Elle souffla.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Je ne peux plus vous toucher maintenant ?

— Je ne demande pas mieux mais…seulement si vous assumez les conséquences.

— Pardon ?

— Lizzie, regardez-moi. Dans les yeux !

Elle obtempéra. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Cette situation devenait grotesque !

— J'ai envie de vous. A un point tel que chaque effleurement, chaque main qui touche ma peau me rend fou. Êtes-vous prête à assumer cela ? Non. Ça, vous le niez et le rejetez. La femme que j'ai dans la tête, je l'ai aussi dans la peau. Et cette femme, c'est vous. Je vous veux tellement…

Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Il fallait qu'elle digère d'abord l'aveu brutal. Savoir les choses est autrement plus facile à vivre que de les entendre par la personne qui les ressent. Il avait mis tant de passion et de souffrance dans son aveu. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était confrontée au désir d'un homme extrêmement dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

— Alors on fait comment ? Vous vous débrouillez tout seul ? Red, cette situation devient ubuesque. C'est ridicule. Vous…moi…enfin !

— Quoi, Lizzie ? Vous êtes belle et dans cette tenue…waouh ! Suis-je trop vieux pour vous ? Vous me trouvez repoussant ?

— Ce n'est pas ça.

— Alors quoi ?

— C'est vrai que si vous aviez 10 ans de moins, ce serait plus simple. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Vous êtes séduisant, je ne le nie pas. Je n'essaierai pas de nier non plus que j'apprécie certaines choses en vous.

— Lesquelles ?

— Votre voix, votre sourire, votre humour, votre culture, votre élégance, vos mains et la sensualité qui se dégage de vous quand vous me parlez. Mais maintenant, je vais devoir vous toucher pour arrêter votre hémorragie. Je ne veux pas vous perdre dans cet ascenseur. Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi faire. Essayez de penser à autre chose ? Au Dalai Lama peut-être ?

— Je vais imaginer que vous êtes K.

— Voilà, excellente idée ! Fermez les yeux et pensez à elle.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Elle se remit au travail et, les gants ne suffisant pas, elle enleva les bandes noires qui entouraient son ventre pour finir d'attacher l'ensemble et elle serra de toutes ses forces pour comprimer la blessure. Il grimaça. Très fort. Elle savait qu'elle venait de lui faire mal. Alors, incapable d'agir autrement, elle se fit pardonner en déposant un baiser léger sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux.

— K. ne m'aurait pas embrassée, elle.

— Pardon de vous avoir fait mal.

— Vous m'embrasserez sur la bouche la prochaine fois que vous me faites mal ?

— Red…

— Désolé.

Elle prit place à ses côtés, sur le sol et appuya sa tête contre son épaule valide. Aussitôt, il l'entoura de son bras.

— Vous me donnez des signaux contradictoires, vous le savez ?

— Je sais. Ils sont l'exacte image de ce que je ressens.

— Expliquez-moi.

— C'est compliqué. Vous m'attirez et en même temps, vous me faites perdre mon sang froid en ne me disant pas tout ce que vous savez sur mon passé, mes parents, l'incendie, entre autres. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment ce que vous prétendez être et celui que l'on croit. Il y a des zones d'ombre en vous et dans tout votre dossier. Comment vous dire ? Votre dossier est trop cousu de fil blanc.

— Vous trouvez ?

— Au début, on n'y prête pas attention. Mais, depuis plus d'un an, je l'ai étudié sous tous les angles, dans les moindres détails et je vous ai étudié aussi. Et maintenant, je peux aussi dire sous tous les angles et dans presque tous les détails.

— Lizzie…

Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça en regardant un endroit bien précis de son anatomie. Il s'enflamma illico.

— A ma décharge ce boxer est très sexy !

— Si vous croyez que votre tenue ne l'est pas ! Je ne suis plus sortable maintenant !

— Pas grave puisque nous sommes seuls et que nous allons le rester pendant un bon moment encore.

— C'est quand même un peu gênant. Non ?

— Raymond Reddington, qui êtes-vous au juste ?

— Un homme qui fait de son mieux pour survivre et pour protéger ceux qu'il aime.

— Qui vous protège, vous ?

— Le FBI.

— Red…

— Je vous le dis, Lizzie : le FBI me protège.

— Depuis quand ?

— 15 mois.

— Ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt 30 ans ?

— Lizzie, ne cherchez pas plus loin. Pour votre propre bien, pour le mien, ne cherchez plus. Je tiens beaucoup trop à vous pour risquer de vous perdre dans cette histoire. Promettez-moi d'arrêter de fouiller.

— C'est si terrible que ça ?

— Promettez-moi, c'est tout.

— Je peux juste savoir une chose, une seule ?

— Dites toujours.

— Est-ce vous qui m'avez confiée à Sam après la mort de mes parents ?

— Oui.

— Donc, vous me connaissiez avant ?

— Connaître, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que j'ai été chargé de vous trouver quelqu'un pour vous élever. Quelqu'un de confiance. Et j'ai pensé à Sam. C'est tout.

— D'accord. Vous êtes mon bon Samaritain ?

— Je suis ce que vous voulez.

— Non, Red, vous êtes ce que vous êtes et c'est bien là que j'ai un problème.

— Vous avez peur que je sois un monstre ?

— Que vous soyez du mauvais côté de la barrière et que rien ne vous y oblige sauf l'argent me dérange, oui.

— Mais vous me connaissez et vous savez que l'argent n'est finalement qu'un moyen pour moi.

— J'ai remarqué que ce n'est pas votre moteur, en effet. Ce qui m'amène à me poser des questions.

— Sachez seulement que je suis avec vous comme avec personne d'autre. Parce que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous et que, depuis, je n'ai plus regardé une autre femme. Vous m'avez subjugué. Et pourtant, en général, je préfère les femmes un peu plus mûres, dans les 40 ans.

— On va dire que nous avons 40 ans tous les deux alors.

Il prit sa main et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle mit son autre main sur sa cuisse et se tourna vers lui.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Red.

— Je vous plais un peu alors ?

Elle lui lança un regard éperdu.

— De plus en plus. Mon Dieu, pourquoi vous ?

— Lizzie…arrêtez de vous tourmenter avec cette question. Les choses se font en général pour une bonne raison. Certains appellent ça le destin et d'autres pensent que nous dégageons des ondes que peuvent seulement capter ceux qui sont faits pour les recevoir. Mais une chose est sûre, je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne ce que je ressens pour vous. Même pas pour Clara, enfin Naomi.

Elle caressa sa cuisse, n'osant pas remonter trop haut non plus.

— Je n'ai jamais éprouvé cette confusion totale pour personne non plus avant vous. Tom, c'était facile, trop facile, évident, comme les amours adolescentes avec lesquelles on grandit et qui ne vieillissent jamais bien. Vous, c'est un chamboulement dans ma vie, et je ne parle pas seulement des modifications liées à cette vie. Avec vous, c'est toujours un mélange d'attraction intense et de rejet raisonnable. Et cela me perturbe énormément. J'ai envie de vous toucher. Mais après, je fais quoi ? Que vais-je faire de vous dans ma vie ? Qu'allez-vous encore détruire autour de moi pour que nous puissions nous aimer ?

— Rien. Je n'ai plus rien à détruire. Aimez-moi, Lizzie, comme vous le voulez mais aimez-moi.

Il lâcha sa main pour capturer son menton et relever sa tête. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

— Je vais t'embrasser, Lizzie. Ne me mords pas !

— Promis.

Il posa enfin sa bouche sur la sienne et elle ferma les yeux. Lui aussi.

La douleur le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua l'ascenseur. Il remarqua aussi qu'il portait toujours son costume de Batman. Dommage pour son rêve ! Il était assis à même le sol et Lizzie à côté de lui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

— Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?

— Une dizaine de minutes. Ce qui m'a permis de vous confectionner un petit pansement en attendant les secours. Ça va ?

— J'ai mal mais je suis en vie et…réveillé.

— On va bientôt nous sortir de là.

— Lizzie…

— Quoi ?

Il essaya de faire passer dans son regard tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis, encore très imbibé par son rêve et pas très sûr de la marche à suivre.

— Quand je vous regarde ainsi, à quoi pensez-vous ?

— A rien.

— Lizzie !

— Red, nous sommes bloqués dans un ascenseur, vous êtes blessé et avez perdu pas mal de sang, alors croyez-vous vraiment que l'instant soit bien choisi pour avoir ce genre de discussion ?

— Nous sommes seuls…

— Nous sommes souvent seuls.

— Et souvent, vous me parlez comme si j'étais une sorte de monstre ou si vous vous attendiez toujours au pire avec moi.

— Pour être honnête, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment habituée au mieux non plus. Quant à être un monstre, je vous rappelle que vous avez plusieurs fois tué des gens froidement devant mes yeux.

— Parce que vous étiez en danger. Seulement pour ça. Je ne supporte pas qu'on veuille vous faire du mal.

— C'est de la démesure, Red !

— Berlin m'a dit quelque chose le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

— Quoi donc ?

— Il m'a dit que je tenais autant à vous qu'à mon ex-femme et que la passion était ma faiblesse, ma maladie.

— Il avait raison pour Naomi.

— Et pour vous aussi.

— Je…

— Lizzie, je ne suis pas un monstre assoiffé de sang.

— Vous êtes Batman.

— Je suis bien plus que ça. Dessous les costumes de carnaval ou de tous les jours, il y a un homme.

— Complexe.

— Vous avez du mal à me cerner, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai surtout du mal à comprendre où vous voulez en venir avec moi ?

— Vous le savez.

— Non.

— Si. Lizzie, vous savez ce que je ressens. Vous le savez mais vous le refusez parce que vous n'éprouvez manifestement pas la même chose. Ce que je peux comprendre.

— J'ai une sorte d'affection pour vous. De la tendresse parfois mais vous m'agacez prodigieusement. Avec vous, rien n'est jamais franc, clair, facile. J'avance dans un tunnel sombre avec des allumettes pour m'éclairer. L'ennui, voyez-vous, c'est qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'allumettes.

— Vous y verriez mieux si vous preniez la torche sur le mur.

— J'ai peur qu'elle soit piégée.

— Vous avez peur de moi ?

— Non.

— Mais vous me trouvez assez effrayant.

— Votre démesure l'est. Pas vous.

— Quand j'aime, je ne sais pas faire autrement.

— Et ceux ou celles que vous aimez deviennent le centre de votre monde.

— Celles, oui. En réalité, il n'y en a jamais eu que deux au cours de ma vie. Les autres sont passées ou étaient des amies.

— Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas d'amis ?

— Des frères d'armes, si vous préférez. Luli et Dembe par exemple.

— Mais vous couchiez avec elle.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

— Vous vous contredites. Tout à l'heure, vous disiez qu'une amie était une femme avec qui vous n'aviez pas couché ou avec qui vous l'aviez fait avant de devenirs amis.

— Luli était l'exception. Nous formions une équipe du tonnerre et le sexe entre nous était simplement une commodité, un petit plaisir à partager de temps à autres.

— Les femmes vous apprécient, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas toutes, non.

— Samar vous apprécie. Elle dit même qu'un homme comme vous, on ne peut pas le laisser passer.

Il rit.

— Vous devriez suivre ce conseil.

— Comment pourrais-je vous laisser passer alors que vous êtes omniprésent dans ma vie ?

— Je vous étouffe ?

— Un peu.

— Et c'est seulement ça qui vous retient ?

— En grande partie.

— Lizzie, regardez-moi.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il lui prit la main.

— Êtes-vous, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, attirée par moi ?

— Dans quel sens ?

— Pas par mes neurones, Lizzie !

— Pourtant, ils sont passionnants !

— Par le reste de ma personne physique ?

— Vous êtes séduisant, Red. C'est un fait établi.

— Je vous plais ?

— Vous m'ennuyez !

— Vous fuyez.

— Oui.

— Oui, vous fuyez ou oui, je vous plais ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se défit de la main qui tenait la sienne et baissa la tête pour admirer ses chaussures. Il soupira.

— Que dois-je faire pour vous séduire, Lizzie ? Dites-moi.

— Rien.

— Vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse, c'est ça ?

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire.

— Il me semble plutôt que si.

Elle était sur le point de céder quand des bruits se firent entendre à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur.

Et, quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci se remettait en marche, les conduisant enfin au rez-de-chaussée. Red fut aussitôt emmené vers une ambulance où l'on soigna sa plaie et Lizzie retrouva Donald, Samar et Aram.

— Vous avez pu arrêter le suspect ?

— Non, il s'est enfui.

— Cependant, maintenant, on sait à quoi il ressemble.

— Oui. Et vous, ça va ? Le séjour dans l'ascenseur fut agréable ?

— Samar, je vois un journaliste qui vous cherche partout ! Au fait, Don, qu'avez-vous fait d'Alice ?

— Elle m'a avoué n'avoir que 18 ans. 24, ça passait mais 18… !

Red vint les rejoindre.

— Pas trop amoché, Reddington ?

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, Donald, je m'en tire encore.

— Vous avez une chance incroyable. Méfiez-vous quand même parce qu'on sait tous qu'à force de tromper la mort, un jour, c'est elle qui vous trompe.

— Est-ce une menace, Donald ?

— Non, c'est une vérité. N'est-ce pas mesdames ?

Liz prit conscience d'une chose : elle ne voulait pas que Red disparaisse. Elle acquiesça en silence et Samar en fit de même.

— Lizzie, Dembe va arriver. On vous ramène ou vous voulez d'abord vous rendre au Bureau ?

— J'aimerais me changer.

— Moi aussi.

— Tout le monde devrait le faire et on se retrouve tous au Bureau ensuite. Ok ?

Chacun partit de son côté.

Une fois dans la voiture, Red se tourna vers Liz.

— Nous n'avons pas terminé notre petite conversation, Lizzie.

— Laquelle ?

— Celle que la remise en marche de l'ascenseur a interrompue.

— J'avais pourtant tout dit.

Il se détourna alors et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Le trajet se déroula ensuite en silence.

Une fois devant le motel de Liz, il descendit néanmoins de la voiture pour la raccompagner à sa porte.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de me séduire, Red.

— Parce que cela ne changera rien.

— Non, cela ne changera rien. Tout a déjà été fait.

Elle le regarda intensément et s'approcha de lui.

— Le mal est déjà fait, Ray.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le voyant perplexe, elle se décida à agir et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Puis elle s'écarta un peu.

— C'est plus clair maintenant ?

— Un peu. Mais ça demande un ajustement.

Il l'enlaça et prit ses lèvres avec passion. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il put enfin la goûter. Quittant sa bouche, il promena ses lèvres sur son cou, derrière son oreille, sur son visage et revint l'embrasser. Elle se serra plus fort contre lui.

— On ne va pas en rester là, Lizzie.

— Pour l'instant, si. Mais…

— Allez au Bureau et venez me rejoindre ensuite. D'accord ?

— Oui. Et, Ray ?

— Quoi ?

— Vous embrassez divinement.

Elle se sépara pourtant de lui et entra dans sa chambre où elle se changea rapidement avant de regagner le Bureau.

Elle fit, très à la hâte, un portrait du tueur avec l'aide d'un dessinateur, fit son rapport encore plus à la hâte et partit très vite rejoindre Red dans son antre du jour.

Personne ne fit de commentaire sur son évident empressement mais tous se doutaient de quelque chose.

Sur le trajet, son téléphone sonna.

— Lizzie, vous êtes où ?

— J'arrive dans 5 minutes. Si l'imbécile qui est devant moi avec son char veut bien avancer plus vite !

Il riait en l'entendant vociférer sur ce pauvre conducteur.

— Vous me semblez pressée, non ?

— J'ai un truc sur le feu. Pas vous ?

— Si.

Il raccrocha.

Elle trouva Red, l'attendant avec une bouteille de champagne. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle était déjà devant lui, reprenant sa bouche et se débarrassant à la hâte de sa veste.

— Lizzie, doucement, on a tout notre temps.

— Tu es patient, toi maintenant ?

— Quand cela en vaut la peine, je peux l'être. Tu ne voudrais pas que la passion l'emporte sur tout le reste, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pour l'instant, Ray, j'ai vraiment besoin d'apaiser cette passion. On parlera plus tard. On prendra le temps après. Là, je veux seulement que tu me fasses l'amour.

— Et le champagne ?

— Après.

La situation l'amusait beaucoup. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette jeune femme soit aussi passionnée et qu'elle puisse le désirer avec tant d'impérial besoin. Elle avait accepté qu'il y ait plus entre eux qu'une simple collaboration et s'y consacrait toute entière, mettant ses doutes, ses craintes entre parenthèses pour profiter du moment présent. Il comptait bien la satisfaire pleinement.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chambre.

Deux heures et quelques plus tard, ils buvaient le champagne, nus l'un contre l'autre, assis sur le canapé du salon.

— Si j'avais su que tu faisais l'amour aussi bien, je t'aurais demandé ça plus tôt.

— Je t'attendais, Lizzie. J'attendais que tu sois prête. Et nos corps ont simplement agi en harmonie avec nos cœurs. Je t'aime, Elisabeth Keen.

— D'accord. Je te garde. Mais la prochaine fois, tu ne me fais pas languir pendant 20 minutes avant de me faire l'amour !

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

— Si mais…tu m'as rendue folle !

— Je sais.

Ils refirent l'amour sur ce canapé, de façon plus sauvage et ce n'est qu'à 5h du matin qu'ils s'endormirent dans le lit.

FIN.


End file.
